


Regret Knows No Limits

by AceSpade



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Devil May Cry, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Lost, But also, Crossover, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Mess, Lisa didn't mess up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: Adrian once looked up at his father, only a small child, with one question seated in his mind; Why would he hurt when mother taught him otherwise? Only when he was older, more mature and in his father's same scenario did he understand why he would resort to violence.Meanwhile, Dante is struggling to find something lost to him in a different time era, one that doesn't take too lightly to demons, vampires, anything against 'God'. Especially since his demon side's psychotic tendencies seem to express itself one way or another.AKA Lisa phrased her sentences properly, Adrian met Trevor on different terms, and Dante's just a lost soul looking for answers to his pains.Alternate title: There is no canon here, we don't know what that is
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1 - Difficult Days

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter starts at season 2 episode 1's flashback to when Lisa was still alive.

"You stay right there, Mrs. Djuvara. I'm just going to get something for your cough." Lisa smiled, bowing her head down. Mrs. Djuvara nodded, which lead into a small coughing fit right after.

"Oh, thank you Dr. Tepes." She paused, sighing. "It bubbles when I breathe. Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did." Lisa replied, tilting her head. Maybe her old age was catching up to her? "Don't move, I'll be right back with some medicine."

"More leaves, I expect. Mr. Djuvara always gives me leaves. Leaves and acorns.... Probably turning into a squirrel." The other sniffed, her attention shifting to Lisa's hand. There was a plain ring on her left-hand ring-finger. "I didn't know you were married."

Lisa quickly moved her left hand behind her right, stumbling over her words. "My-My husband is travelling abroad. He'll be home before winter is done." She got up, tucking her chair in after her.

"I'll be right back."

Mrs. Djuvara only replied with a simple 'yes', which was understandable, considering the amount of talking she had started some time ago.

Lisa moved deeper into her home, a room with books and vials and medicine just waiting to be used. She moved to the desk closest to the door, dusting off a book. Beside it was a locket, one Lisa cherished deeply. She opened it, and sighed at the well-made picture of her husband.

"I hate that you're not here every day..." She supposed it was somewhat her fault. She was the reason he started travelling in the first place, it was because of her encouragement he wasn't here, and she couldn't really blame him.

"But," She started with a smile. "I love that you gave me the knowledge to help people."

She quickly prepared the medicine and went back to the table with it quickly.

"Is that leaves?" Mrs. Djuvara asked immediately. "If I have to chew more cud, I'm going to start making milk, Dr. Tepes."

"No, no." She shook her head, sitting down. "It's a powder mixed with some strawberry wine."

"A powder? You sound like the old, wise woman we used to have. The powder turned out to be her dried foot skin."

"My god." Lisa shook her head in disappointment. "I'm amazed any of you are still alive. But no, this powder is a medicine that grows as mold."

"You're giving me mold?" Mrs. Djuvara raised an eyebrow. "I think I want the leaves.

"Trust me. Just take two sips three times a day until the bottle's empty."

"That's all?" Mrs. Djuvara seemed generally taken back. Lisa was quick to reply. "Come see me next week if you like. But your chest should be clear by Friday."

"Oh, I don't know how we coped before you came here, Doctor. Magic powders, my Lord."

"It's not magic." Lisa shook her head once again. Why is it so hard to believe regular medicine wasn't magic? "It's nothing but things we used to know, that we forgot or lost over the years. No... foot skin required."

As she opened the door for Mrs. Djuvara, both women froze before priests from the church.

"Mrs. Lisa Tepes?"

"Yes?" She responded, then looked at Mrs. Djuvara. "You go on home now."

The elderly woman nodded, making her way past the priests. A little bit away from the crowd, she looked back, obvious worry filling her face. Then she continue walking home.

"I am an emissary of the Archbishop of Targoviste." The emissary stepped forward, his expression stilled. "Do I understand correctly that you serve as a physic to this community?"

"I am a doctor, yes." Lisa quickly scanned the faces of the priests. They seemed... violent, despite their idle stances. "Erm, can I help you? Is the Archbishop ill?"

"You know what to look for." The emissary moved his hand, and suddenly Lisa was being pushed aside, the men barging into her home uninvited.

"What? What do you need? Tell me, I'll gladly give it to you."

"Silence." The emissary brushed her off, as she followed them.

"I will not be silent, just let me help."

"With Satan's tools?" Lisa was too focused on the man in front of her, she hardly registered glass being shattered behind her. "Hmm? I don't think so."

"Excuse me? Here, your Eminence." The priest handed the emissary one of the many tools Lisa had used to cure people of their diseases, sicknesses.

The emissary scoffed. "Satan's tools." He then turned to the others in the room, giving another command. "Make fire, clean it out."

"What?" Lisa's eyes widened with realization. They were going to take away the many gifts her husband had given her.

"We were told that something was wrong here." The emissary looked back at Lisa for a second, before looking around the room. "It seems she was telling the truth. What are you doing here that you need to subject the good people of this land to such fearsome engines?"

"I..." She looked down. "I don't understand."

"Look around you." The emissary spread his arms out, motioning to the entire room. "Do you pretend these things are not witchcraft and alchemy?"

There was a small buzz, then a gasp, then a thud.

"It moves on its own!" One of the priests pointed accusingly at the machine. The emissary looked back at Lisa, and narrowed his eyes.

"What is this?"

"It's medicine." Lisa stated firmly. She was not about to let these men burn down her life's work.

"How could engines of the Devil be physic, woman?"

"It's old knowledge, that's all. Sciences from older times, lost to history. I have, I mean, I've studied times past and learned ways to serve our people more effectively, that's all."

The emissary scoffed, then clicked his tongue.

"Paganism."

"No, it's not. It's just science." She stopped, suddenly processing her next few words carefully. She was originally going to state it being about no god, but if these men were from the church, they wouldn't take lightly to that. From her very few arguments with her easily angered husband, she had to plan this out carefully, use words to her advantage.

"These... tools. This medicine." She'd tread on her words cautiously, making them up while she continued. The ice she was on was very thin, and if she said one thing off the entire pond would shatter.

"Some time ago, I had started to seek out the wisdom of which our Lord had given to us long ago, but had been forgotten in time. Everything in this room I have sought out myself, as a gift from God himself to me, so I may continue my studies as a doctor. Not some.... witch." She pretended to scowl at the word, be offended by the mention of it. The emissary processed this, and she knew she was getting to him.

"Such sciences, the gifts I received from him I had worked so hard to achieve. This is a present, for my hard work, for my labor. And you call it alchemy? Witchcraft? You accuse me of being such when I am just using the knowledge God granted me to help the good people of Targoviste? From where I stand, and from what your words suggest, you are the real enemy here. An enemy to God."

The emissary's eyes widened, and the priests let go of her. He seemed at a loss for words, and she knew from that moment she had won.

"I am... I am sorry, Mrs. Tepes." The emissary bowed his head, in shame. "I had no clue how hard you had worked for our Lord, and I have rambled on about you being a witch, an alchemist. My deepest apologies, for I have sinned."

"Do not worry, good man. You have done nothing wrong to heart." She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. This wasn't over yet, of course. Now she had to get them on her side, so she could continue her work. "You were merely blinded by the knowledge of the past resurfacing, the old becoming the new. Anyone could have said such in your line of work, as you tirelessly seek out witches and alchemists. I am sorry I had not told you about this before, I was afraid you might have done this back then as well."

"Thank you for your kindness and forgiveness, and thank you for your work. Had this gone on any father, I may have become responsible for the destruction of God's gifts. Please, continue treating the people of Targoviste, you have our sincere wishes that it goes well."

"Thank you, sir. If you would like, I could fix you a cup of tea-"

"No. I believe we have done enough damage here..." He started making his way to the front door, the priests behind and in front of him. "Thank you once again, Mrs. Tepes. If the Archbishop ever falls ill, I now have knowledge of a good doctor to come to."

She smiled, and waved as they walked off. Once they were out of sight, she sighed. This certainly was going to be a difficult conversation to have with Vlad once he got home.


	2. Chapter 2 - (Not) Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like he didn't want to help the other... It was more or less the fact that he was a hunter. Adrian was half vampire. Once the hunter would wake, he would immediately start a fit. That's what he was worried about.

Adrian walked through the halls of the castle, looking at each door until he reached the one that was so evidently the main hall's. It was large, it's frame was decorated with patterns far beyond any human's capability, it was beautiful. He had never really taken the time to appreciate the interior structure of the castle, but now was not the time.

Once he opened the door, his thoughts came to a stop as he saw both his father _and_ mother there. Usually she was late, because of her work and how this was 'flu season', but she was here, and waiting to talk. This couldn't be good.

"You wished to speak together?" Adrian stood at the doorway until his father motioned for him to take a seat at the chair between his mother and him. Adrian seated himself nicely, then continued.

"This is something severely important. You do not have to hesitate, I am always listening." Adrian looked at both of them. They knew he would always be kind to them, no matter what happened. As long as no conflict nor violence happened between the three, he would always understand.

Vlad sighed, starting the discussion off. "Do you remember the old family I had previously discussed with you, named the Belmont's?"

"Yes, of course." Adrian nodded, not sure how this would continue. "A very constructive conversation. What about them?"

"They... I've considered telling you this, but I did not know at the time. Now, I must." He looked at Lisa, then back to his son.

"They are becoming extinct. The humans think they are monsters, demons even, and must be killed and burned. To my knowledge, there are few of them remaining, most in hiding."

"I am going to go ahead and assume this is about the word most."

"As sharp as ever, I see." Lisa smiled, then her expression changed to a serious one. "When I married your father, I was introduced to them. They are a kind family, and your father's oldest friends. Why they are being hunted is unknown, yet we only know the location of one."

"That one," Vlad looked at the ground. "is the child of a few close friends of mine. Those close friends are some I've mentioned to you, Markus and Sonia. They are, at least I am aware Markus is, deceased. Sonia is most likely in hiding, but that is not the point. Their child has been captured by the church, and a stake fire is set for tonight."

"He, no, we owe this to the Belmont's, as they aided my studies and to Vlad, his growing humanity." Lisa looked at the fire. "They are close friends, and the most we could do is help their child."

Adrian took a moment to think. A Belmont, a child of a friend, was captured. He couldn't let that happen, not to someone whose parents helped his parents.

"Is there any plan in particular? Or, at least, an idea of how we will continue?"

"I was thinking," Lisa started. "since I'm a doctor for the church now, I'd have a few advantages. Risky, of course, but nonetheless it gives me an opportunity."

"What do you mean, mother?" Adrian turned to his mother, slightly concerned. Risky was the only thing that stood out to him, and he was not going to have his mother risk anything for this if it was too much for her human body.

"He's been starved, tortured even. If they burn him in that state, I fear we may not have enough time to help him. I could convince them to somehow let him eat, so we are not short on time." She turned to Vlad. "Will that suffice?"

"Yes, of course my love." He smiles at her passion, then turned to Adrian with a serious expression. "We do not have enough time left to go over the details. You should be prepared to carry him once the fire has been cleared. Love," he turned back to Lisa. "you should go now. Take the portal back, we are running out of time the more we sit here."

She nodded, heading to the portal. One last look back at her son and lover, then she left. Once she was gone, Vlad kept his eyes on Adrian.

"Please, Adrian. Put your effort forth, as I owe the Belmont's a long overdue favor. Saving their child is the least we could give."

Adrian nervously nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I just hope, for the Belmont's sake, he isn't very weak."

Vlad laughs at that. "Oh, dear child. Belmont's are never weak."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, because it starts at a flashback, the entirety of season 1 is negated and will not be used. The rest of the story is a complete divergence from the original, please tell me if I got anyone's character wrong!


End file.
